


Embué

by rigellablackriddle



Series: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle/Voldemort [16]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Beautiful Harry, Blaise cheaps on Harry, Bottom Harry, Flashbacks, Gryffindor Harry Potter, Harry Potter loves again Tom Riddle, Harry is so kind, Lemon, Love, Love Letters, M/M, POV Harry Potter, Romance, Slow Dancing, Slytherin Tom Riddle, Tom Riddle Loves Harry Potter, Tom loves Harry more than Blaise, Top Tom Riddle, Treason, Yaoi, misty - Freeform, no marriage
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:02:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22171489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rigellablackriddle/pseuds/rigellablackriddle
Summary: Le jour de son mariage, Harry reçoit un paquet de la part de son ancien petit ami Tom.Suite de "Je t'ai jusque dans les os"
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Blaise Zabini, Harry Potter/Blaise Zabini, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle
Series: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle/Voldemort [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1004265
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	Embué

**Author's Note:**

  * For [YaoiProfessorYuki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaoiProfessorYuki/gifts).
  * A translation of [Diggin 'Up Bones](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/548914) by YaoiProfessorYuki. 



Eh bien aujourd'hui, il était sur le point de me marier. Un sourire s'étira lentement sur le visage de Harry alors que Sirius, Remus et Luna étaient occupés à l'aider à le préparer. Sirius redressait ses robes de mariée blanches, Remus paniquait parce qu'il ne pouvait pas trouver le voile de Harry, et Luna derrière lui, souriant alors qu'elle faisait de son mieux pour aplatir ses cheveux.

-" _Eureka, je l'ai trouvé, nous n'avons plus à paniquer !_ " s'écria Remus en s'approchant d'eux, ses mains écartant la poussière imaginaire.

-" _Désolé Remy mais tu étais le seul à avoir paniqué._ " répliqua Sirius avec un sourire, agenouillé aux côtés de Harry.

Luna se dirigea vers Remus et attrapa le voile, puis retourna vers Harry et le plaça délicatement sur sa tête. Il se sentait toujours aussi gêné de devoir porter un voile à un mariage pour deux hommes, mais c'était une tradition et la tradition devait être respectée. Tom se moquerait sûrement de lui s'il voyait comme ça à cet instant. Attendez, mais d'où venait cette pensée gênante ? Secouant la tête pour s'en débarrasser, Harry se tourna vers ses « petits assistants ».

-" _Alors, à quoi je ressemble ?_ " a-t-il demandé.

Les robes blanches étaient en soie et collées sur son corps, montrant son physique mince et pourtant musclé, et traînant derrière lui sur 30 cm quand il marchait. Le voile dans son dos arrivait juste au-dessus du sol, il avait appartenu à sa mère Lily, et les attaches qui le maintenaient en place contenaient de petits saphirs. Le voile de sa mère était quelque chose de vieux. Les robes étaient quelque chose de nouveau. Les attaches étaient quelque chose de bleu.

-" _Ici chiot_." dit Sirius en tendant une petite boîte à Harry. Prenant dans ses mains, il ouvrit la boîte révélant un petit collier dont la chaîne était en argent et avait un médaillon en or blanc qui y pendait.

\- " _Ce collier fait partie de la famille des Black depuis des générations, il est censé porter chance au mariage quand la marié ou le marié le porte_."

-" _Merci Sirius_." Il répondit en donnant un doux sourire, Sirius envoyant le sien en retour.

Enfilant le collier, il frissonna au contact du métal froid contre sa peau. À ce moment, il ne pouvait pas être plus heureux qu'à cet instant, ici il était entouré de ses amis et de sa famille sur le point d'épouser quelqu'un qu'il aimait. Le moment a été ruiné par un coup à la porte. Molly Weasley passa la tête.

-" _Oh, mon cher Harry, tu es si beau_." Elle a dit tandis que ses yeux devenaient humides.

-" _Merci Mme Weasley._ " En échangeant des sourires, Molly se tourna vers les trois autres dans la pièce. " _Vous trois devez sortir et prendre la place qui vous a été attribuée, nous allons commencer dans quelques minutes_."

Les trois sortirent rapidement, ne voulant pas avoir Molly en colère qui les poursuivrait pour avoir gâché le mariage de son fils bien qu'il ne le soit ni par le sang ni par la magie. Se retournant vers lui, elle tendit la main dans la poche de ses robes vert foncé et sortit un paquet.

-« _C'est arrivé pour toi mon cher, maintenant je ferais mieux de partir et d'aller m'asseoir pour le mariage !_ » Bien que, je me demande pourquoi vous deux vouliez organiser un mariage si tard dans la nuit reste au-delà de moi.

Lui remettant le paquet, elle le prit dans un dernier câlin étouffant, et est partie. Il rit intérieurement, secouant la tête à cause de toute la joie et de la panique que tout le monde ressentait aujourd'hui. En regardant l'emballage, il vit qu'il était enveloppé dans du papier d'emballage brun ordinaire, son nom écrit dans un gribouillage curieusement familier. S'asseyant, il arracha le papier et trouva quelque chose à laquelle il ne s'était pas attendu. C'était une boîte à musique. Elle était en forme de cœur, il semblait être faite en or. Le couvercle de la boîte à musique était en verre, permettant à Harry de voir un bout de papier plié à l'intérieur. Sa curiosité l'emportant, il ouvrit le couvercle.

* * *

**Regarde-moi, je suis aussi impuissant qu'un chaton dans un arbre ;**

**Et j'ai l'impression d'être sur un nuage,**

**Je ne comprends pas**

**Je suis embué simplement en te tenant la main.**

* * *

Saisissant le morceau de papier, il ferma rapidement le couvercle. Cette chanson, elle n'était pas censé l'affecter plus que ça, il était supposé être au-dessus de lui. C'était leur chanson, celle de Tom et la sienne. Les souvenirs commencèrent à lui revenir involontairement dans son esprit.

**Flash-back**

_Harry et Tom descendaient la rue vers le restaurant pour le dîner en amoureux. Elle était plus éclairée qu'à l'habituel, cet éclairage venait des différentes lumières colorées formant une sorte d'harmonie lumineuse dans la ruelle. Une musique forte jouée venait du parc juste en face de la rue où une foule de gens riaient et dansaient._

_-" Tom, tu sais ce qui se passe ?" a-t-il demandé à son amant, espérant qu'il le saurait._

_-" Une sorte de festival de musique moldu d'après ce que je vois." Dit-il alors qu'ils s'arrêtaient pour regarder._

_Alors qu'ils se tenaient là et regardaient les moldus danser, une chanson lente commença à être jouée. Ayant une idée, Harry prit la main de Tom dans la sienne et commença à courir vers les gens, Tom essayant de le suivre dans sa course surprise dont Harry pensait qu'ils en avaient besoin._

_S'arrêtant au milieu de tout le monde, Harry se tourna vers Tom avec qui il tenait la main - à l'homme plus grand- un sourire heureux sur son visage._

_-" Danse avec moi ?" demanda-t-il d'une voix douce et timide._ _Tom leva un sourcil, comme s'il questionnait sur sa santé mentale._

_-" Tu sais que les moldus ne sont pas aussi exceptionnels que les sorciers." il a répondu._

_-" Je sais." Harry lui dit qu'ils n'étaient pas dans le monde sorcier._

_Ses joues chauffaient dans l'embarras, comment pourrait-il être si stupide ? Bien sûr, Tom ne voulait pas danser avec lui devant un grand nombre de moldus. Un bras fort autour de sa taille le ramena loin de ses pensées et à l'instant présent. Levant les yeux, il vit les yeux de Tom qui étincelaient d'amusement._

_-" Mais je pense que nous pourrions leur dire d'aller se faire voir ce soir."_

_L'autre main de Tom s'empara d'Harry alors qu'il commençait à les mener dans une lente danse. Bientôt Harry et Tom souriaient encore une fois alors qu'ils dansaient, la tête d'Harry reposait sur la poitrine de Tom. Ils se balançaient d'un côté à l'autre et tournaient gracieusement, à ce moment-là, Harry ne pouvait pas imaginer être plus heureux. Cette chanson serait leur chanson._

**Fin Flash-Back**

Harry sortant de ses souvenirs trouva des larmes dans ses yeux. Il chercha rapidement un mouchoir afin d'essuyer ses larmes avant qu'elles ne puissent tomber et ruiner son beau visage. Non, il ne pouvait pas penser à ça, pas à lui. Cela ne ferait que lui apporter plus de souffrance, et c'était le jour de son mariage. Il ne faudrait pas pleurer sur un ex-amant quand il allait épouser son futur mari. D'ailleurs la chanson est probablement juste une coïncidence.

Prenant une profonde inspiration pour l'aider à se ressaisir, il prit la lettre en main. Il ne semblait pas y avoir quelque chose d'extraordinaire à ce sujet, jusqu'à ce qu'il l'ouvre. Maintenant, la combinaison de l'écriture familière et de la chanson avait du sens.

**Cher, Harry,**

**Si cela te trouve le jour de ton mariage, je suis désolé, mais je dois te le dire avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. J'étais bête. J'étais stupide de te laisser partir si facilement. J'étais stupide de ne pas t'accorder plus d'attention à l'instar de mon travail. J'étais un imbécile de ne pas te traiter comme tu méritais d'être traité. Et enfin, j'étais stupide de ne pas t'avoir dit que je t'aimais.**

**Avec qui et comment j'ai grandi, il était difficile pour moi de croire que n'importe qui pourrait m'aimer. Et puis tu es venu, toi avec ton amour et ton comportement de Gryffondor et tu as tout chamboulé.**

Ici, Harry se permit un rire tranquille.

**Quand tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais pour la première fois, j'étais choqué et je pensais que c'était simplement une simple amourette et la passion d'un adolescent, et que finalement tu me quitterais. Donc à chaque fois que tu disais que tu m'aimais, je rejetais tes déclarations, parce que je pensais que ça ne voulait rien dire. Maintenant, je me rends compte que cela signifiait quelque chose, et à cause de ma propre insécurité et peur, je t'ai chassé. Je n'ai que deux choses à dire à ce sujet.**

**D'abord, je suis désolé. Je suis désolé pour chaque larme que tu as pleurée. Je suis désolé pour chaque rendez-vous annulé ou d'autres plans que nous avons faits. Je suis désolé pour ces nuits et dîners solitaires. Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir pris le temps de te montrer chaque nuit ce que tu voulais dire pour moi. Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait fuir à cause mon besoin de ne pas me retrouver et montrer faible et blessé.**

**Je sais maintenant que cette lettre semble être une simple liste de tous les torts que j'ai causés. Mais encore une fois, vous avez toujours su que je n'étais jamais trop bon avec les sentiments quels qu'ils soient. Je suis cependant bon à énoncer des faits et à les énumérer, mais quand il est nécessaire comme ici, je me mets à nu à travers mes listes sans nom un peu plus longues.**

C'était vrai que Tom n'était jamais le genre d'homme à descendre et à commencer à jaillir de poésie comme certains hommes. Il préférait le faire de petites manières, comme un cadeau occasionnel ou quand il disait des choses qui les rendaient courtes et douces. C'était quelque chose que Harry considérait toujours comme la façon d'être timide de Tom.

**La dernière chose que j'ai à dire est non seulement difficile à dire mais difficile à écrire pour moi.**

**Harry, je t'aime.**

**J'aime tout de toi. J'aime tes cheveux couleur corbeau et plutôt sauvages et soyeux, ils ont l'air bleus lorsque la lumière se reflète dessus. J'aime tes yeux et la façon dont ils s'allumeraient juste en me voyant, comme si j'étais autre chose que le chef des Mangemorts. J'aime ta peau et comme elle est douce et la senteur qu'elle dégage - lavande et cannelle. J'aime ta façon de rire, ça sonne comme le tintement des cloches. J'adore quand tu cuisinais pour moi et à quel point tu étais adorable en train de courir dans ce tablier. J'aime à quel point tu pouvais être attentionné et fidèle à ceux que tu aimes.**

**Et finalement je t'aime tout simplement.**

**Si cela engendre un problème dans ton mariage, je m'en excuse à nouveau, mais je devais te le dire. J'avais l'impression de mourir si je ne l'avais pas fait. Il est probablement trop tard maintenant, le plus probable est que tu sois déjà dans les bras de ton mari, et il te montre probablement plus d'amour que je ne te l'ai jamais donné et montré. J'espère juste que tu peux me pardonner.**

**Je n'en aimerai jamais un autre comme je t'ai aimé, alors ne m'écris pas en me disant d'aller de l'avant, parce que je ne le ferai pas. Ne pleure pas pour moi et ma solitude, parce que je me suis fait ça. Je t'aimerai pour toujours jusqu'à la fin de mes jours et mes péchés seront jugés dans l'autre monde. Puisses-tu et ton nouvel amour être heureux.**

**Avec tout mon amour,**

**Tom**

* * *

**Marchez mon chemin,**

**Et un millier de violons commencent à jouer,**

**Ou ce pourrait être le son de votre salut,**

**Cette musique que j'entends…**

* * *

Tom ... Il l'aimait. Cette fois, les larmes tombèrent, formant des taches sombres sur ses robes et la lettre. A n'importe quel moment il aurait pu lui dire, mais il fallait que ce soit à ce moment-ci qu'il décidait de lui dire qu'il l'aimait. Saisissant plus de mouchoirs, il essaya d'arrêter le flux de larmes, mais qu'importe le nombre, ça ne pouvait les arrêter de couler. Il se rappela les doux baisers qu'ils partageaient, les douces caresses et les longues nuits d'amour qu'ils avaient eues, parce que c'était ça. Ce n'était jamais juste du sexe avec Tom ; qu'il s'en soit rendu compte ou non, ils ont toujours fait l'amour.

Harry pleurait si fort qu'il n'entendit jamais la porte s'ouvrir, ou que quelqu'un qui marchait vers lui. Il leva les yeux lorsqu'il sentit la main de quelqu'un sur son épaule, et qui se trouva agenouillé devant lui avec un visage inquiet et terriblement sérieux.

-" _Quel est le problème chiot ?_ " a-t-il demandé. Ne disant aucun mot et restant muet, Harry lui tendit la lettre. Sirius le relisait rapidement, voyant ce qui avait bouleversé son filleul, il l'avait posée sur la table voisine et il serra Harry qui pleurait dans ses bras.

-" _Pourquoi ? De tous les jours pourquoi aujourd'hui ?_ " demanda Harry à travers ses sanglots brisés. Sirius commença à lui caresser le dos d'une manière réconfortante le serrant plus fort dans ses bras.

-" _Les hommes, font des choses désespérées quand ils réalisent que quelque chose à laquelle ils tenaient autrefois pourrait appartenir à un autre. Maintenant, je ne suis pas la plus brillante des personnes, et Remus peut te le dire."_ Dit Sirius en essayant d'encourager son filleul. Un rire étouffé laissa savoir à Sirius qu'il avait réussi d'une manière ou d'une autre.

-" _Je suis cependant compétent, dans le domaine de l'amour et des émotions, et ça je peux te le dire._ "

Prenant Harry par les épaules, il le fit reculer jusqu'à ce que Harry le regarde dans les yeux.

-« _Blaise t'aime, mais il ne t'aime pas autant que Tom... Que l'idiot s'en soit rendu compte ou non qu'il était amoureux de toi, ça ne changeait rien. Sèche les larmes sur ton visage_. "

Sirius saisit plus de tissu et commença à essuyer les traces de larmes sur le visage d'Harry. Harry gigota avec ses mains et commença à se mordre les lèvres dans l'incertitude. Que devrait-il faire ? Il aimait Blaise, l'homme qui lui proposait et lui disait qu'il l'aimait constamment. Mais il aimait aussi Tom, un homme qui, sans le savoir, lui avait montré comment aimer en premier lieu, un homme avec qui il voyait passer sa vie.

Sirius s'éclaircit à nouveau la gorge, attirant l'attention de Harry. En le regardant dans les yeux, il parlait de la manière la plus sérieuse dont il n'avait jamais parlé.

-" _L'aimes-tu toujours ?_ "

-" _O-oui_." Harry finit par laisser échapper.

-" _Alors va le voir._ " répondit Sirius en se levant, emmenant Harry avec lui. Il commença à sortir de la pièce en tirant Harry derrière lui.

-" _Sirius ! Et Blaise ?_ " Il a demandé.

« _Ah, oublie-le, je l'ai vu lorgner Draco Malfoy, c'est de l'infidélité qui t'attend et je serais damné si tu n'as pas un mariage heureux, je serais damné si tu n'as pas une vie heureuse. C'est avec Tom, bordel, que cela arrivera, et je suis partant pour ça_. " Bientôt ils sortirent de l'église, endroit où ils s'étaient arrangés pour que le mariage ait lieu. Tournant une dernière fois Harry vers lui, il le serra contre lui et déposa un baiser sur sa tête.

-" _Maintenant, va, ne t'inquiète pas, je vais gérer la foule en colère qui va sûrement arriver._ "

En regardant son parrain, Harry sourit et resserra son étreinte.

-" _Merci, Sirius_."

-" _Pas de problème, maintenant va chercher ton homme._ "

Se libérant de la prise de Sirius, il lui envoya un sourire larmoyant et transplana. Si il était resté un moment de plus, il aurait vu sortir un Remus souriant et remettre un sac à Sirius avec différentes choses qu'ils pourraient utiliser pour faire des blagues. Personne n'a dit que le contrôle des foules serait facile.

* * *

**Je suis embué dès le moment où tu es près de moi.**

**Ne vois-tu pas jusqu'où tu me conduis ?**

**Mais c'est exactement ce que je veux que tu fasses,**

**Ne remarquez-vous pas à quel point je suis désespérément perdu ?**

* * *

Harry apparut juste à l'extérieur du Manoir Riddle, où il savait que Tom serait. Saisissant sa robe de mariée à deux mains, il se mit à courir vers le manoir. Arrivé à la porte, il l'ouvrit et courut à l'intérieur. Il commença à chercher frénétiquement Tom et à appeler son nom. L'horloge du bureau où il venait d'arriver semblait sonner minuit. Sortant rapidement de la pièce, il se dirigea vers la chambre à coucher. Alors qu'il se rapprochait, il entendait les pleurs de quelqu'un. S'arrêtant devant la porte, il l'ouvrit lentement et entra. La vue qu'il aperçut lui brisa à nouveau son cœur.

Il y avait Tom assis sur le sol en train de pleurer dans les robes de nuit que Tom lui avait achetées, avec la bague de promesse qu'Harry lui avait mise au doigt. En voyant l'anneau, le cœur de Harry se gonfla et les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Tom portait l'anneau, il l'aime.

-" _Tom_ " Dit Harry, en décidant que c'était maintenant le meilleur moment pour parler. Tom leva les yeux vers lui, la reconnaissance prenant son temps pour venir à lui. Quand il l'a fait, il a lutté pour se lever, mais lorsqu'il eut fini par le faire, il se balançait encore d'avant en arrière. Que ce soit parce que ses jambes étaient engourdies depuis longtemps ou parce qu'il avait bu, Harry ne le savait pas.

-« _Non, tu n'es pas Harry, Harry est marié à un autre, tu n'es qu'un démon envoyé ici pour me torturer._ Son discours était légèrement décousu, prouvant à Harry que Tom était ivre.

-« _Vas-t-en démon, la douleur de mon cœur est une torture suffisante pour les péchés que j'ai commis, le fait que tu sois apparu dans des robes de mariage ne fait qu'accroître les blessures déjà béantes de mon âme. »_

-" _Tom c'est vraiment moi, c'est Harry_." Marchant vers lui, Harry plaça ses mains sur les joues de Tom, l'obligeant à le regarder dans les yeux. Après avoir regardé dans ses yeux pendant un moment, Tom leva ses propres mains et toucha le visage d'Harry. Une main migra vers les cheveux de Harry et commença à faire courir ses doigts à travers les mèches corbeau de sa tignasse désordonnée. L'autre main prit son visage tandis qu'un pouce commençait à traîner sur ses lèvres.

-" _Harry ?_ " Il a demandé.

-" _Oui, Tom_."

-" _Tu es vraiment là_ _?_ "

-" _Oui_."

-" _Oh, Harry_." Avec ça, Tom l'attrapa pour lui faire un câlin désespéré et commença à pleurer dans les cheveux d'Harry alors qu'ils se laissaient lentement tomber sur le sol. Tom renifla les cheveux de Harry et sourit, il sentait toujours la lavande et la cannelle. Harry commença à essuyer les larmes de Tom avec la manche de sa robe même si lui-même avait commencé à pleurer.

Craignant toujours que cela ne soit un rêve, il resserra ses bras autour de la taille d'Harry, comme s'il pouvait simplement disparaître s'il ne le faisait pas. Il était complètement désappointé, Harry était là mais il était censé se marier.

-" _Harry, je pensais que tu allais te marier_." A-t-il dit.

-" _Je pensais que je te perdais pour toujours_."

-" _J'étais, mais j'ai reçu le paquet et la lettre qui l'accompagnait_." Répondit Harry en serrant Tom contre lui, ses propres craintes de voir un mensonge refaire surface.

Tom se souvint du paquet et de la lettre qu'il avait envoyée hier soir. C'était sa première et dernière tentative pour dire à Harry comment il se sentait vraiment. Après l'avoir envoyé, il n'avait pas passé un seul moment sobre. Son meilleur ami était devenu une bouteille de whisky, un ami qui l'aidait parfois à se débarrasser de ses souvenirs douloureux. Les souvenirs de lui et Harry, d'eux passant leurs journées ensemble, les jours où il aurait pu faire un peu mieux, et les jours qu'il souhaitait du plus profond de son âme ne jamais s'être produits. Chaque mot écrit avait été vrai et l'est toujours, Tom ne sait pas si Harry lui pardonne ou pardonnera.

-" _Harry, je suis désolé_." Il dit du mieux qu'il pouvait à travers l'ivresse et le changement constant des émotions.

-« _Je n'ai pas su te le dire, mais j'aurais dû ... J'aurais dû te le dire tous les jours ... mais je travaillais ... je n'ai pas fait attention ... Je suis désolé._ »

Voyant que l'homme qu'il aimait devenait frénétique, et le fait qu'il était saoul ne l'aidait guère, Harry commença à le caresser en faisait des cercles apaisants sur son dos alors que Tom pleurait sur son épaule. Bientôt, sa robe fut mouillée là où Tom pleurait. En vérité, Harry n'avait jamais vu Tom aussi brisé auparavant, et cela peut sembler cruel, mais cela le rendait heureux. Tom portant l'anneau, laissant volontairement ses émotions sortir de lui, et le fait qu'il suppliait pratiquement Harry de lui pardonner a montré à Harry que Tom était complètement et assurément sincère dans ses propos. Pendant tout le temps qu'ils ont passé ensemble, il savait deux choses : premièrement, Tom Marvolo Riddle ne laissait pas ses émotions prendre le dessus sur lui et dernièrement, Tom Marvolo Riddle ne suppliait pas, même s'il était complètement énervé face à l'ivresse.

Ils restèrent assis là pour ce qui semblait être une éternité, se tenant mutuellement pour ne pas laisser l'autre partir. Tom fit courir ses mains sur Harry autant qu'il le pouvait dans cette étreinte, se rappelant les contours mémorisés du corps de son amour. Sa taille fine qui n'était pas encore si masculine en même temps n'avait pas non plus féminine. Il était un parfait mélange des deux. La courbe douce et séduisante de son dos était couverte de soie comme sa peau, qu'il avait caressée maintes fois. Il avait de cuisses musclées grâce au quidditch qui le serrait lors de leurs ébats passionnés. Tom arrêta ce train de pensée, ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ça.

Lentement, il repoussa Harry jusqu'à ce que leurs regards se rencontrent. Harry y vit une lumière curieuse. Ouvrant la main, il appela un petit objet, son visage ne montrant que de la détermination. Il prit la main de Harry et fit glisser une bague dessus, faisant haleter Harry. C'était sa bague de promesse. Il l'avait laissé ici même s'il avait toujours aimé Tom, ça lui aurait juste fait trop mal de voir chaque jour le symbole de son amour à son doigt.

-" _Harry,_ " dit doucement Tom en dirigeant les yeux de Harry vers les siens.

-« _Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi, quand tu étais parti, les jours étaient des semaines, des semaines des mois, des mois, des années. »_

Harry repoussa obstinément les larmes qu'il savait qu'il finira par verser. Sérieusement aujourd'hui était censé être son jour de mariage, et à la place, lui et son ancien amant tombaient encore plus amoureux que jamais en leurs cœurs brisés. Il n'était pas supposé pleurer autant. Le regard de Tom s'intensifia au point qu'Harry pouvait pratiquement ressentir les émotions qui faisaient rage en lui.

-« _Harry, je t'aime, je veux que tu sois à moi, encore une fois. »_ Harry eut les yeux écarquillés pendant une minute avant qu'un sourire larmoyant ne s'étende sur son visage.

-« _Je t'aime aussi, Tom, et je serai à toi jusqu'au jour où tu décideras de cesser de m'aimer, et même après »._

-" _Je ne pense pas que ce serait possible pour moi de cesser de t'aimer_."

* * *

**C'est pourquoi je te suis.**

**Pour ma part,**

**Quand je me promène seul dans ce pays des merveilles,**

**Ne sachant jamais mettre mon pied droit devant mon gauche.**

* * *

Tom, prenant les deux mains de Harry dans les siennes, se leva et amena Harry avec lui. Glissant une main dans son dos sensuellement, Tom tendit la main vers le voile de Harry, le retira et le fit tomber sur le sol de la chambre.

-" _Danse avec moi, Harry_." A-t-il dit, cela sonna plus comme une question qu'autre chse. Harry lui fit un léger signe de tête, posant sa main droite sur celle de Tom tandis que sa gauche reposait sur son épaule. Harry sentit la main de Tom descendre dans son dos, s'installant finalement dans son dos, juste au-dessus de ses fesses. Tendant Harry plus près de lui, Tom les conduisit dans une lente danse, sur une musique qu'ils étaient les seuls à pouvoir entendre. Musique qui a fait écho dans leurs cœurs une fois de plus réuni.

C'était lent et séduisant. Tous leurs mouvements étaient proches et sensuels, ne permettant pas à l'autre de se séparer. Bientôt, ils ont commencé à accélérer, la danse était devenue plus rapide, et les virages sont devenus plus serrés. Quiconque serait entré à ce moment-là pourrait jurer avoir entendu, clair comme le jour, l'orchestre invisible des amoureux jouer. Après une énième danse, Harry attira le corps de Tom contre le sien jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres puisent toucher son cou, et y déposa un baiser chaste. Cela envoya une explosion de plaisir électrique dans la colonne vertébrale de Tom.

Tom gronda silencieusement à l'arrière de sa gorge. Saisissant les hanches de Harry, il le tourna vers l'endroit où son dos était tourné vers lui. Avec un léger mouvement, il attira Harry vers lui jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient pressés l'un contre l'autre - poitrine contre dos. Une main s'approcha de la poitrine de Harry tandis que l'autre restait sur sa hanche. Tout à coup, elle commença à se faufiler lentement sous la robe de Harry, pendant que l'autre se déplaçait sur sa hanche. La main d'Harry prit immédiatement la main de Tom sur sa hanche, tandis que l'autre se dirigea vers le haut et s'enfonça dans les sombres cheveux de Tom. Un léger soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres à la sensation de Tom qui caressait son dos. Cela lui rappelait ce qui s'était passé exactement dans cette pièce quand les portes étaient fermées à clé.

Après quelques secondes de plus, Tom le retourna pour que Harry lui fasse face. Les mains d'Harry revinrent sur les épaules de Tom, les deux mains de Tom sur ses hanches. Avec un baiser rapide dans le cou de Tom, Harry glissa le long du front de Tom et remonta lentement vers le haut, un clin d'œil séduisant qui se reflétait dans ses yeux. Ils se sont à nouveau réunis et ont fait quelques pas de plus. Une main au creux du dos de Harry et l'autre à l'arrière de son genou, Tom allongea Harry à terre. Le dos d'Harry qui semblait cambré à un tel point qu'il pourrait se briser à tout moment et l'une de ses jambes posées sur sa hanche, Tom se pencha et embrassa passionnément Harry sur ses douces lèvres couleur pétale de rose.

Harry leva immédiatement ses bras pour les enrouler autour du cou de Tom et ils s'embrassaient avec passion. La langue de Tom sortit à la quête de celle d'Harry et commença à supplier silencieusement à Harry l'autorisation d'entrer et d'aller chercher sa soeur. Harry ouvrit la bouche, poussa sa langue et conduisit Tom dans sa caverne humide. Une brève bataille pour la domination s'ensuivit, Harry finit par se soumettre.

Le baiser ne tarda pas à dégénérer en des mains qui se quémandaient et tâtonnaient. À un moment donné, Harry avait perdu sa robe révélant sa chemise blanche et son pantalon blanc, et Tom perdit à la fois sa robe et sa chemise. Ils se déplacèrent vers le lit, laissant une traînée de vêtements dans leur sillage. Ils atterrirent tous deux sur le lit, Tom sur Harry, s'embrassant toujours avec ferveur, tous deux complètement nus l'un sur l'autre.

Refusant de laisser leurs lèvres se séparer, ils laissent leurs mains continuer leur errance. Leur caresse familière, traînant les doigts sur les contours inclinés des muscles qui avaient été jadis embrassés, individuellement et cela si terriblement lentement au point que les propriétaires avaient les larmes aux yeux. Des larmes pour le besoin réclamer à nouveau ou être réclamé. Traînant lentement sa main vers l'entrée de Harry, Tom le regarda en le questionnant.

-" _Je ne l'ai pas fait ni avant de partir ni depuis qu'on s'est quitté_." admit Harry, une rougeur embarrassée envahissant son visage. Tom laissa échapper un soupir soulagé ; personne d'autre n'avait réclamé son Harry. Il retourna embrasser son amour aux yeux verts et, lançant un sortilège sans baguette pour humidifier l'entrée de son amant enfin retrouvé, il glissa un doigt dans l'entrée de Harry.

Harry laissa échapper un halètement étonné, un plaisir que seul Tom pouvait lui donner à nouveau dans son corps. Tom le bougea en suçant et en mordillant le cou d'Harry alors qu'il étirait l'antre de Harry, sachant à présent que cela faisait longtemps que son amour l'avait fait et donc devait être étiré avec soin.

Bientôt un doigt est passé à deux et de deux à trois. Harry remarqua à ce moment-là plusieurs morsures d'amour qui traînaient de son cou à sa poitrine et remontaient jusqu'à sa mâchoire. Harry haletait et chantonnait à la sensation du plaisir fou que Tom donnait une fois de plus à son corps.

-" _S'il te plait ... Tom._ " Il a supplié. " _J'ai besoin de te sentir ... Je dois me rappeler ... la sensation de toi en moi._ "

Tom hocha silencieusement la tête et retira ses doigts de l'entrée de Harry. Une fois de plus, il jeta un sort de lubrifiant, il s'installa entre les jambes de Harry, les soulevant tous les deux et les déposa sur ses épaules. Alors qu'il regardait les yeux émeraudes d'Harry, il entra lentement dans son ange, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent légèrement à cause de la douleur et lui firent mordre la lèvre pour l'empêcher de gémir. Harry laissa échapper un léger gémissement à l'idée que Tom était en lui et qu'il était à nouveau si plein. Tom resta immobile jusqu'à ce qu'il reçut un signe de tête de Harry, lui disant de bouger.

Tom commença un rythme lent, voulant que ce moment dure pour toujours. Harry semblait être d'accord avec lui, même si ses hanches rencontraient avec impatience celles de Tom pour l'aider à pousser, le rythme restait lent et sensuel. La pièce était silencieuse à l'exception des gémissements silencieux et des halètements alors qu'ils faisaient l'amour. Bien que Tom le niera plus tard, lui et les yeux d'Harry devinrent flous à cause des larmes qui s'apprêtèrent à verser.

Ils continuèrent ainsi tout le reste de la nuit et ils restèrent au lit, là où personne ne les retrouva avant une semaine.

Blaise ne se plaignait pas de son fiancé fugitif et commença aussitôt à sortir avec Draco Malfoy. Molly râla du fait que sa dure labeur ne servait à rien, mais à la perspective d'un mariage encore plus intime, elle avait joyeusement prévu de nouveaux préparatifs pour le futur mariage, bien que Tom n'avait pas encore fait sa proposition à son amant.

Harry et Tom ont juré d'être toujours ensemble, qu'ils soient mariés ou non. Tom fit sa propre promesse afin de montrer à Harry qu'il l'aimait tous les soirs et pour le reste de la vie, de peur qu'il ne perdre à nouveau son seul et unique amour.

* * *

**Je lève mon chapeau avec mon gant,**

**Je suis trop embué et trop amoureux.**

**Trop embué,**

**Et trop Amoureux...**


End file.
